Workstations can be freestanding (e.g., supported by a floor), coupled to a structure (e.g., a wall), or mobile (e.g., attached to a wheeled base). The workstation can include a worksurface, and the worksurface can allow a user to accomplish one or more tasks (e.g., writing, typing, manufacturing operations, or the like).